Solitude
by DeceptionConsidered
Summary: When Edward is sent to stay with his grandparents, he discovers there's nothing remotely youthful about his new home. But the music reverberating through his walls may become his saviour.
1. Angel Music

_I'm writing again! Hooray. I'm literally the worse person on the planet, and I'm so sorry._

_I've editted and reposted these. But I'm also writing a new chapter(:_

_Love you._

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

It's…

Uhm, well it's…

Quaint.

"It's lovely gran. Thank you." I grinned at my grandmother as I watched her worried face change from accomplishing my happiness. Yes, it's quaint. Small and boxlike, yet charming. With a double bed against the right hand wall, a chest of drawers opposite the door, my sound system in the right hand corner, aligned with the door. There's a desk, a bedside table and a lamp. No TV. That's okay I don't watch TV anyway. Just music.

"Well, it's a tiny village, and until I can get your driving license sorted out for here you're going to have to stay put unless your grandfather and I are free to take you somewhere, not that you know anywhere to go at the minute anyway, right?" she chuckled and I couldn't help smiling at her again. She's not an elderly grandmother; Carlisle and Esme aren't very old.

"There're a couple of youngsters in the village, other than that it's just cows and us old folk." She winked, I sighed. I already missed Ben.

"As awesome as it sounds trying to find someone my age within a ten mile radius, I'm kinda tired so… if it's okay, can I just go to bed?" I asked her, rubbing the back of my neck and feeling the fatigue throb at my body. I peeled my t-shirt off and dropped my pants, flopping onto the bed in just my boxers.

I woke up about an hour later, realising cold weather didn't agree with me and pulled the comforter up to my chin, rolling myself up like I used to when I was little, in a cocoon.

I was awoken again by the muffled sound of a tinny piano riff as it rang out right beside my head. A British voice joined in, singing in a distinct accent, I rubbed my eyes and tried to focus my head on the words, recognising them and smiling.

"_We wake up, We go out,  
Smoke a fag, put it out,  
see our friends, see the sights,  
feel aaaalright"_

I listened to the rest of the song and heard a deep bass note drag out across the bed beneath me, I frowned slightly, trying to recognise the song. Thom Yorke's delicious uniquety washed over me as he started to sing and I could cry knowing my grandparents had a mildly good taste in music.

"_When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry  
You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
And I wish I was special  
You're so fuckin' special_

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here._

_I don't care if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice  
When I'm not around  
You're so fuckin' special  
I wish I was special_

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here._

Every feeling I'd had so far, of not belonging here, being in the way, burdening, being a complete fucking freak, and wanting to get out, was suddenly and ironically erased.

I leapt up and threw on the same jeans I was wearing before my nap and bypassed the shirt in my excitement. Running down the stairs and flying into the room where my grandparents sat. I became aware that rather than the music getting louder the further into the house I got, the more it was disappearing. My grin faded slowly as I strained my ears to hear any remnant of music at all.

"What's up honey? Are you okay?"

"Gran, were you playing music just now?"

"No dear, we don't really play music, it's okay if you want to though. There's only one family attached to the house, and they're pretty flexible."

"Which wall are they attached to, please?"

"Uhm, yours dear, your grandfather and I are on the other side of the house."

"Thanks!" I called running upstairs and hearing the mid song drum beat of another song thrumming through my room. Placebo rang out with Nancy boy and I rested my forehead on the wall as I knelt on my bed, hands on the wall and a grin on my face.

_"__And it all breaks down at the first rehearsal,  
got the muse in my head she's universal,  
spinnin' me round she's coming over me.  
Kind of buzz that lasts for days  
had some help from insect ways  
comes across all shy and coy  
just another Nancy boy.  
Woman man or modern monkey  
just another happy junkie  
fifty pounds, press my button  
going down.  
And it all breaks down at the role reversal  
got the muse in my head she's universal,  
spinnin' me round she's coming over me.  
Does his makeup in his room  
douse himself with cheap perfume  
eyeholes in a paper bag  
greatest lay I ever had  
kind of guy who mates for life  
gotta help him find a wife  
we're a couple, when our bodies double.  
And it all breaks down at the role reversal  
got the muse in my head she's universal,  
spinnin' me round she's coming over me.  
And it all breaks down at the first rehearsal,  
got the muse in my head she's universal,  
She's comin' over me."_

Thank you lord. Music.

I spent the rest of that day just laid on my new bed, hands behind my head listening to whatever deity was behind me playing songs for my soul. Rescuing me from condemning this village just yet.

There was a pause in the music and I pulled my cell from my pocket to check the time, almost 1am. Well shit, over twelve hours wasted on my bed.

Happiest twelve hours ever.

**Bella Swan**

My house is falling apart, like, not even just a bit old. Falling apart.

The doors don't close, the floors have holes in, the toilets don't flush, and the sockets all die when you use them.

But after Elizabeth and Edward's new addition, I wouldn't move for anything.

I was tidying Emmett's room when I saw them pull in, they got out of the car and Edward went to the trunk to get a suitcase of some kind, pulling it out as Elizabeth opened the back door and leant in, pulling back out and being followed by a God.

Like, no jokes, he was a God.

I saw a head of bronze hair lean out of the back door, before swinging its legs out and reaching back to grab his bag, he stepped out of the car and I took in his white t-shirt, too tight around the biceps and across the front planes of his chest. I peeled myself away from the window before I could catch his face and ruin all other men for myself.

I picked up all the glasses and plates I'd gathered in my brother's room and headed downstairs to put them in the dishwasher. I loved having the house to myself, my parents were gone for the weekend to see Phil's parents and Emmett was staying with Lauren.

About an hour later I was done, the house was spotless and I was upstairs booting up my lap top. I picked up the remote next to me and pressed play on one of the mix CDs from Jake. I smiled softly as Hallelujah came on by Jeff Buckley and I left the volume low for the soothing song.

I found my finger pressed into the 'up' button about three minutes later though as Supergrass joined me. I hummed along with the brits and started doing crazy dance moves in my chair. My 5 year old Border terrier, Fagin, like off of Oliver Twist, remained curled up in the centre of my bed, completely used to me being an idiot.

Every time one CD ran through I changed it, I was in a musical mood and Jake had made me all these really fuckawesome mixes.

What felt like ten minutes later it was 1am and as much as I knew Elizabeth and Edward were the BEST neighbors to grace the earth, I also knew I'd be pushing it.

The next day I made myself some curry for lunch, but the only ingredients we had were for four people.

"I really wanted curry Fagin! Ohh fuck it." I made four person curry, dishing some onto a plate for myself and putting the rest in a Tupperware tub. Winking at the dog I went out the front door, tub in hand and swung my leg over the fence, knocking on Edward and Liz's door and walking in, shouting "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" When Edward appeared around the corner into the living room I was sporting a huge grin and watched as his face lit up just as mine was.

"Bella? Oh my gosh! Child come in here, what is that fantastic smell? Are you gracing us with your cooking?"

"No, Mr. Cullen I just made a little too much, it's just me this weekend, thought you might like my sloppy leftovers." I grinned again to show I was joking.

"Oh, child you've no idea. My wife's taken my grandson to be enrolled in the school; can I send you the tub back later? No doubt she'll want some." He was still smiling and inhaling deeply. I laughed.

"Of course Mr. Cullen, like I said it's just me, so just come in when you bring the tub back, I won't hear the doorbell from my room, if you just pop your head in and yell at me." I winked at him and turned to leave.

**Edward Cullen**

I finished eating the fantastic food I'd found in a bowl in the microwave after another afternoon nap. No music today. Never mind.

"Edward Honey, the tub you're eating from is from next door, their daughter made too much food and brought some over for us, so if you're not busy can you just run over the lawn and take it back." Gran smiled at me and I chuckled softly, knowing she'd slipped that 'not busy' in there even knowing I blatantly had nothing to do.

"Haha, yeah gran I'll do it now."

I knocked on the door and waited, rang the doorbell again, knocked just once more and then decided I'd finally been courteous enough and to just walk in like my grandfather had said. When I pushed the door open I was met with a red stair case, the carpet was ripped and pulled up halfway up and it was freezing.

"Hello? Mr. and Mrs. Swan?" I yelled, I could hear soft chords coming from the staircase and felt my legs start to work of their own volition, carrying me up.

I pushed another door whilst calling out "Hello?" Only, when the door opened and there, in the middle of a white comforter with scarlet flowers, was a goddess, long wavy hair, straight cut fringe and perfect little nose, her lip trapped between her teeth and her fingers softly strumming a large mahogany colored bass guitar.

I couldn't really see her body other than the huge breasts leaning on the body of her guitar. _Oh good lord, I'm such a boob guy._ Her legs were crossed, and curled up at her feet was a small reddish brown dog looking straight at me with eyes that were huge, deep and loving. I instantly liked him.

I didn't see her eyes until a millisecond later when she stopped strumming and looked straight at me. Gazing into her eyes, I was completely unable to control my body. The tub dropped from my hands, my jaw dropped and my cock went from semi to fully erect flagpole.

"Shit. You're an angel."


	2. Trite or Commonplace Through Overuse

_This is Chapter 2 editted, and the title of this chapter is the definition of the word cliché._

_Again - deepest apologies._

_Love you._

* * *

**Bella Swan**

"Christ, You're an angel!"

"Yes well, you would say that. Anybody else there or was it just you and this mystery God?"

"Shutup! It happened! I was trying to tune Brady, Fagin looked up and there he was, in my doorway, just staring at me. He dropped my curry all over my floor and ran off."

"Seriously Bells, lying isn't good for you, although your deception skills are getting better. I almost believed it."

I glared at Jessica but she just turned away from me and sipped the water she'd bought, bypassing food altogether as she tried yet again on a failed attempt to rid herself of her ever faithful muffin top.

"Whatever. It happened."

"We turn 18 this year Bella! Then University, no more A-levels, no more sixth form. We'll be free."

"You know Uni Is just school all over again? Except the teachers don't embarrass you as much. I think."

"Oh please. Easy."

Once again she turned away from me and I was left to my own thoughts. This was actually one of the main reasons I was friends with Jessica, the free time to just think to myself whilst she stared at men who would 'never be interested' when she had 'that horrible beer gut'. C_an you say; Vain?_

My mind wandered back to yesterday, my last day alone before my parents came back and my mother and I resumed our attempts to verbally murder each other.

I'd been tuning Brady, my bass guitar, when Fagin suddenly looked up, (I always notice his movements, he's been my shadow for 6 years, we're pretty in tune). When I finally looked at Next Door's temporary deity I could have cried - that was it, no other man will ever do.

And then he said those words, dropped the curry all over my cream carpet, and scarpered. He was gone. _Gee thanks, man._

The dog was up straight away, licking away the, admittedly tiny, splatters of curry dotted along the skirting board and floor.

And I haven't seen him since.

At that point, Eric came trotting in, I groaned and slid further into my seat, watching as he grinned at someone still through the door -impolitely allowing them to get it themselves- then, in his very upper class British accent, he squawked;

"There's really so much to get through. Time passes so quickly when you're having fun eh, Eddie my friend?"

"Really, please, anything, if you'll stop calling me Eddie."

_Oh sweet mother of Jesus. He's here. Why? Why is he here?_

"That's the new boy. Yum. I might try and snag a piece. Everybody's going to want some, look at him."

I tuned her out, she continued to chatter mindlessly away to the person she assumed was listening – me – but my head was filled with White Noise, my mouth agape and my eyes wide as I watched him hitch his books into the crook of his left elbow and run his right hand through his hair.

He really was stunning, it hit me every time I thought about him, but in the flesh he was astounding. The tone of his skin, the pucker his lips formed, his slightly crooked eyebrows, the angle of his jaw.

And his forearms, ohh his forearms, _I am such an arm girl._

After he'd left I'd heard nothing from him or Edward and Elizabeth, my parents had come home late Sunday evening. I was already in bed when they stumbled upstairs giggling like children. I rolled over, pressed the button on my CD player and basked in the soothing tones Chopin invented as they filled the room with peace.

But now the only thing roaming my head is the shattering pieces of my humility.

Why? Why would he be at the Robert Pattinson School of Language, Mathematics and Science on a Monday during my lunch hour? Jessica appeared to still be talking to me so I peeled my eyes away from The God and focused back in on her too pale lips, wondering why any woman would ever think changing your lip shade to the same colour as the rest of your face is a good look.

"… and maybe he's into the glamorous look, a lot of guys are nowadays. Or maybe he fancies a bit of a plain Jane, cross your fingers eh Bella?" _Yeah, explain to me again why I'm friends with you?_

I was a plain Jane, if Jane was ever 2 stone overweight and incredibly short. _Oh well, I make up for it in Mammary glands._

I made the mistake of sitting up. I knew the second my miscalculation had been spotted because I heard a slight stutter in the ever flowing stream of absolute rubbish coming from Eric's nasal passages.

"…Yes and after a spot of lunch we'll head straight on over to the science block, you have Biology next with Ms. Bremner do you not? Total lesbian if you ask… me, anyway! Socialising? We should cover that."

"I think I'm okay on how to make friends Eric. Thanks though."

"Hah. Yes quite… Still!"

And there it was, the sentence that sealed my fate, Eric was at my side, fingers on the tips of my hair and huge nostrils just a-hoverin' over me.

All of a sudden the terribly upper class accent was gone and an odd mixture of American and cockney, that I recognised as what Eric thought was his attractive voice, replaced it.

"Bella, have you thought any more about my offer?"

"Indeed I have but you see, I uh, I can't. My parents are away and you know I'm not allowed out unless I'm driving myself. Whilst they're gone I mean."

"Bella darling, they were gone this weekend were they not? Can you not request they stay at home? tell them you have an important date." This was punctuated with a wink. _Eugh_.

I physically flinched at the sight of one of his eyelids closing. It was slightly too slow - _he can't even wink properly! _

"Oh god Bella! I didn't even realise you were there. I'm sorry I missed you this morning sweetheart, my gran wanted to give me a 'first day at a new school, in a new country' pep talk." And then, there it was, the fantastic forearm was wrapped around my body, lifting me from my terrible cafeteria chair and wedging a torso between me and Greasy McGee. My eyes widened as my panties got wet and his lips pressed delicately into my hair. I think he inhaled.

_I hope he inhaled._

I knew I had to say something, I'd never been good at improvising. _Let's see, first we need an endearment;_ "Don't worry handsome." _Oh good you went with something your gran would say, how appropriate._ _And now we need reference to his speech;_ "I waited but Emmett has to be here for 8:30. How was your morning?" _Oh, it'll do._

Apparently Eric reached his limit there. "EDWARD? I didn't know you knew Bella? I asked you this morning, you replied with: 'nope, new country, new people.' Not 'Yes, I know your girlfriend'!" Eric suddenly piped up as Edward placed his books beside me on the table and continued his performance by wrapping the other arm around my fairly expansive torso and nuzzling my hair. I'm pretty sure I was giving us away, my eyes still wide and surprised.

"Sorry, Eric, your girlfriend? I was under the distinct impression she was my girlfriend? Bella, honey?"

"Eric for crying out loud. For the last time. You asking me out and being turned down repeatedly does not equate to us dating."

"Oh good." Edward said as he looked down at me and I frowned up at him.

He slid his right hand down my arm, tingles erupting all over me and goosebumps appearing, clasped my fingers in his and left the cafeteria with his other arm refilled with books.

Once outside he let go of me like I was a hot poker and turned on his heel. He bowed his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm unbelievably sorry, he just pisses me off so much, he's been talking down to me since I got here and then he was all creepy with you, touching you and talking to you like he owned you and you were all quiet and desperate to escape and I just didn't know what else to do but I had to – "

I placed my fingers over those perfect lips, my own were still open and the frown remained on my face as I tried to interpret what exactly just happened.

"That was such a cliché." I finally, very intelligently, inputted in a hushed voice. He chuckled against my hand and my eyes refocused on his face. I released his lips and stepped back, leaning myself against the school's main building.

I was staring at the floor when chequered Vans appeared in my vision, not the school's requirements, but with black trousers just licking the tops. I followed them to the tight white shirt buttons that laddered to his collar, tied with a navy tie and up over his chin, the hard lines of his face shocking me yet again. His eyes were inches from my own.

It was then I became aware that the forearms were on either side of my face, supporting his entire frame as it leaned into me. The books were long forgotten, I probably missed him putting them down or something.

_Wait one cotton-picking second. What is he doing?_

**Edward Cullen**

I dropped my books and leant my hands against the wall on either side of her head, watching her eyes trail all the way to my lower face before washing over my arms and finally darting to mine in apparent distress.

I couldn't have stopped it if I'd tried.

My reaction to her biting her lip surprised even me. I was finally seeing her up close, the smell of her hair had nearly crucified me in the canteen as it was, my slacks had tightened and I'd tried to get as close as possible to her curvaceous body. But now, standing this close to her, her breasts pushing against her button down and her top button undone, I was fighting a losing battle. Her huge eyes peered at me, perfectly made up, a tiny bit of eyeliner and naturally curled jet-black lashes. My lower half propelled forward, pressing my erection into her and delighting in her gasp before my head closed in.

I'm no manwhore, though I've… had practise? _But oh God._

Nothing has ever felt like this woman pressed against me. Her breasts were creating exquisite pressure on my chest, her height was perfect for my hands to bury in her hair whilst my shoulders hunched slightly and my erection pressed to her stomach.

Her lips were warm, soft and not at all chapped.

My eyes closed on their own as my body lost all power over itself and I groaned loudly into her mouth. I bent my knees and pressed harder into her, allowing one of my arms to drift downwards and find her hip, tugging her body closer to me. I was aware she had yet to move any body part other than her lips, which responded eagerly.

The movements of her mouth were instantaneous and all hesitancy was gone as I opened and closed my lips with hers, moulding myself to her and letting her lead the kiss I started. When I thought I was going to spontaneously combust I slowly pushed my tongue towards her mouth and groaned when it came into contact with her luscious lips. They parted immediately and I felt her tentatively join her tongue to mine. I didn't get the chance to enjoy it though.

A blinding pain in my temple with the force of a rhino knocked me away from The Goddess and I was thrown to the floor a couple of feet away. When I finally got around to looking up I saw only a hulking figure before I laid back down in confusion and pain.


	3. The Ultimate Diva

_Okay, latest, just written chapter._

_Again - I'm so sorry._

_Love you(:_

_

* * *

_**Bella Swan**

I sat in my bedroom doing what I do best – ignoring my mother, playing my bass and messing with my dog.

After a while my fingertips were slightly numb and the dog was resting his head on my knee looking up at me with his little face and begging for attention.

"Yeah alright, I'm putting him back. You have to share my attention between the pair of you, to be fair you don't need as much handling, you're already well trained, Brady can't even dust himself off."

He snorted at me and stood up to show me his frantically wagging tail. I pushed his head into the duvet and blew on his ear, it makes him crazy. He started to whine at me and his tail was wagging like it had a mind of its own.

Playing with Fagin made me feel like I had friends, like people understood me, and I had the choice between sitting at home and messing around with my pet or going out with my friends. The only real friend I had was Jake, and he was moving away soon. Jess totally does not count, she's a bitch and I would give anything for a better friend.

Other than those two I only really have Emmett and Fagin. Emmett's girlfriend is tolerable but only to my face, other than that I know for a fact that she's a tool who in no way deserves my younger brother. I wanna say little, but Emmett can only be described as a tank.

Emmett is tall, Emmett is wide, Emmett is stacked. He will never gain a pound of anything other than muscle, and he apparently has to do nothing to achieve this. I look at a piece of chocolate and it flies to my thighs, but Emmett does nothing, ever, and continues to be a huge, built, bear of a guy. He has curly hair that is apparently "just dreamy" and big brown eyes that he inherited from Renee, not a sign of Charlie in there anywhere.

I am exactly opposite, I am no taller than five four. I have a button nose and long awesome hair. Those are my redeeming qualities, my nose and hair. Other than those two aspects of my person, I am short, fat, lumpy and out of proportion. I have very large bosoms. I have long feet and wide dark eyes. I am Bambi, with a few cheeseburgers thrown in.

Emmett's girlfriend is also short, with a bob of brown hair and lips she constantly pouts. She is not intelligent and has not yet figured out that despite how many times she compliments me, I can hear when she screams at Emmett in the room next door, mostly about me. I do not care.

Renee is lean, she's not really tall but she has a slim figure and legs up to her chin, she has shaggy, short hair that naturally curls into bed hair. She is chatty and charismatic and smiley. She dislikes me, she dislikes my ambition to be an English teacher, she dislikes my dog. She is supposedly my mother. We are polar opposites.

Phil's great, he rolls his eyes at some of the shit Renee comes out with, he sticks up for me and he loves us. But he also loves Renee, a lot more. We'll be moving again because of his job, we never move very far away, and not usually far enough to have to move schools, especially since I started to drive myself and Emmett everywhere.

Charlie is an oddity. He lives in America with his new wife Sue. They're both great, I swear to God, Charlie created me all by himself, I inherited none of my mother. He's loud and fantastic and crude. He swears and he doesn't give a shit what other people think, I got his wavy hair and his eyes. I got his bone structure and his intolerance of the fat in all foods. But I love him, he sees us as often as he can and spends all his extra cash on tickets to see us or fly us out there.

I heard Renee's footsteps on the floorboards outside, I knew it was her - Phil's a little slower and Emmett thunders around like a herd of elephants - so I kept my head down and tried to shut Fagin up by covering his head, of course he just thought I was playing more so the whining started up all over again.

"BELLA! Shut that dog up. I swear to God-"

"I know mum. Sorry."

"Did you do your homework?" At this point she hadn't even opened the door, she literally couldn't stand the sight of me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Renee."

"MUM!"

"Sorry. Mum."

I checked who was in the CD player and was proud of myself – Tina Turner was ready and a-waitin' to cheer me up.

I pressed play and laid back on my bed, closing my eyes and listening to the ultimate diva.

_I can't stand the rain  
Against my window  
Bringin back sweet memories  
I can't stand the rain  
Against my window  
Coz he ain't here with me  
Hey window pane  
Tell me do you remember  
How sweet it used to be  
When we were together  
Everything was so great  
Now that we've parted _

"THERE'S JUST ONE SOUND… THAT I JUST CAN'T STAND!"

"ARRRRGH!" I screamed and leapt off my bed as I looked up at my window to see Edward's head poked through the tiny gap in my sliding window.

He was laughing, literally laughing his head off. My door flew open.

"What the ever loving fuck are you _doing_ in here?" Shrieked Renee from her position in the doorway. My head flew between her and the now empty window as I attempted to splutter out an explanation for what the hell had just happened.

"WELL?"

"Uh… I, uhm, I just, was singing… to the song, and I uh, I dunno, I was a bit too enthusiastic maybe?"

"Will you just fucking settle down? It's like a stampede down stairs, you're making the chandelier wobble. Geez." And with those kinds words she was gone again, the door closed on her final words as Edward flung himself in the window and made across the room to go after her. I grabbed him and dragged him to my bed.

"What the fuck does she think she's doing? Talking to you like that? What a fucking - " I covered his mouth with my hand and screamed at him with my eyes to shut. the. fuck. up.

When the rage dissipated from his eyes, it was replaced by something else as he stared at me and I left my hand covering half his face. I could feel him pressing against my hand as he leaned closer to my face and those eyes flickered down to my lips.

**Edward Cullen**

I was about four centimetres from her face, my lips were still covered by her hand but I figured she'd let go once I was close enough. I was going in for a kiss when I started to flutter my eyes closed.

"What the fuck do you think _you're _doing? Breaking in through my window and scaring the life out of me."

"Did you just cuss?"

"What? Yes? I don't – WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Why are you panicking? I live next door, your mum won't care if I'm here." I laid out on her bed, crossing my ankles and putting my hands behind my head. Her little dog came and laid its head on my chest, looking up at me and begging me for some form of love. I stroked his head and ears. He was super adorable.

"Stop. Stop stroking Fagin!" She looked at the little dog, Fagin? And hissed; "_you _are a traitor." Before her head snapped back to me "will you please get out? Renee will blow her stack!"

She was genuinely flustered, this upset me. I took both her hands and rested them on my pecs, just as Tina started to help me out._ Come on Tina, sing with me!_

"Let me say that since, baby, since we been together, oooh lovin you forever, is all I neeeeeeed." She started to giggle as I crooned the words to her, slowly sitting up, looking directly into her eyes. "Let me, be the one you come running toooooo, I'll never be, un un true. Oh baby LEEEET'S … let's stay together." Then she shut me up with her lips. Oh thank the lord, professing my love for her with those next few lines would not have felt comfortable after knowing her five days.

Her hands were embedded in my hair and she was pushing into my body, almost forcing me back… off the bed. Her mouth was closed and her lips weren't moving, I was trying ferociously to make her respond to my lips but after repeatedly kissing her despondent mouth, I opened my eyes to see her peering over my shoulder at the window.

"Oh for God's sake, I'll just go." I said in a defeated tone as I nimbly crossed back over to the window and sat on the ledge, one leg out. I looked back into the room just in time to catch a breathtaking smile from Bella and a pant from Fagin. I grinned at Bella and reached up to remove the band from her hair. It fell in waves like some kind of shampoo ad and I looped the band round my wrist before slipping out of the window.

"No wait, that's my last one-" Is all I heard as I shut my bedroom window and laid on my bed. She'd have her hair down tomorrow. That thought made me smile.

This occurred three days and two death threats after the outside school, pushed against a wall and dry humped, grindy kiss day.

Her brother Emmett was the reason for my near concussion that day, being a rhinoceros and all. He'd proceeded to pick me up and pin me to the wall about five feet away and relay to me all the ways he could cause me pain if he saw me near his – _and this made me laugh, well, not at the time, but in hindsight_ – big sister, again. The second threat came after he caught me watching her at school - apparently he'd noticed, even though she hadn't - that I'd nonchalantly followed her around the whole day watching her move and her body slink.

She was perfect, she followed that vapid WAG of a girl around all day completely ignoring all the nonsense spewing from her unhelpful and disgustingly self centred mouth. She nodded in all the right places and smiled when required, but her mind was elsewhere, Edwardwhere hopefully. She had a brilliant laugh and when she sat with some massive beefed out guy at lunch she would truly open herself up and become vulnerable. That bothered me. I still didn't know anything about her. Other than her name, her address, what kind of car she drives, her family's names, her dog's name, her favourite colour – which was red, because all her books are red, her bag is red and her clothes are mostly black, but then red – her shampoo make, her perfume and her musical preferences. But I wanted to know the rest!

I was determined to find out the rest, but it turns out Bella Swan is very hard to get hold of.

The first day – grindy kiss day – I saw that Martha (her car) was in their huge drive so I thought I'd take a wander over there, but when nobody answered and I eventually beat down the urge to just walk in, I was too gutted to think of an excuse to go round there again later on.

The second day, I watched her jog round the entire village, which is extremely small, twice with Fagin and her ipod, before she came home and downed almost an entire bottle of Orange Juice and watched Renee play Wii. I was hard, I couldn't go round there, so I stayed home and sorted myself out.

The third day – yesterday, I listened and listened for any sign of movement in her room, which I had learned was backed onto my room, but nothing came, not a peep. Until 2am when Martha appeared and Bella climbed out wearing some form of fast food uniform.

And then today, I watched and followed her all around school as was becoming my new schedule, before returning home, where I heard muffled arguments from the Goddess' bedroom. I picked up my cell and tried Jasper, a high feminine voice answered.

"Alice?"

"Hey Edward, how's England?"

"Uhh it's okay, I needed advice, but actually you can probably help more."

"Hit me."

"Uhh right. Uhm, there's this girl next door and she's really super hot and I can't really resist her and I can hear her now and I desperately want to go over there, but it's kinda late, I can easily climb in her window but I dunno if that's an invasion of privacy or what and I was wondering what Jasper though but then you answered and…" I reeled off all in one breath.

"Edward… Climb in that goddamn window."

**Bella Swan**

Okay… should I feel bad? I do feel bad, I'm just wondering if I should?

He'd come over to see me, and halfway through him singing me a mushy love song, I started pushing him through the window he climbed through just to see me.

Ohhhh I should definitely feel bad.

I followed Jess into the cafeteria, like I did every day, plonked down my books and heard the words she says everyday without fail.

"Right, let's go get me something non-fat and you something reverse fa- ha… ha." She faded out and my head snapped up to her face to see what had stopped her mid-insult. She was staring straight into the livid face of none other than Edward Cullen.

"Hey Bella" He said, his eyes still glaring into Jess' face. "I got you a ham and mayo sandwich and an orange juice, I know you prefer coke but they were all out. Sorry love." He finally blinked and turned to me with a small smile on his face.

"Did you make sure it's fat free mayo coz, well y'know" Jess chuckled through her question and Edward growled at her.

"No I didn't, you should go get a bottle of water and some carrot sticks Jessica, your muffin's looking extra topped today." He sneered, I stifled a giggle and Jess flitted towards the queue, horrified.

He sat beside me and placed the tray down in between us, I thudded into my seat and sat slack-jawed, watching him unwrap my sandwich for me and open the bottle. A tiny spark of indignation clicked as I thought about my capability to unwrap my own sandwich without the help of a man, but then I realised my current state and doubted my abilities at this moment to do anything, so I decided to let it go.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, after I'd closed my jaw and taken a long swig of orange juice. His left arm was laid across the back of my chair, my hair band was around his wrist and his fingers were playing with my forcibly loose hair.

"I'm looking after my girlfriend. If you want to be, my girlfriend that is." He was looking straight into my eyes, his were green and penetrative, "Bella, can I be your boyfriend? Please?" _I think the entire population of Robert Pattinson school girls, just swooned_.

* * *

Song links: Can't stand the rain - Tina Turner - http : / www [dot] youtube [dot] com / watch?v=QfaHdwWN-VY

Let's stay together - Tina Turner - http : / www [dot] youtube [dot] com / watch?v=S6vnLLsifm8


End file.
